


Our Kind of Devil's Night (Saileen Fanfiction) (Post Hotel)

by excapethisplace



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Hotel, saileen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, devil's night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 09:48:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/excapethisplace/pseuds/excapethisplace
Summary: Only one night a year is almost too much to bear for anyone, but for Sally McKenna it's impossible. That doesn't stop Aileen Wurnous from making Devil's Night one Sally will never forget every single year, only this year, someone else will try to make this one a little more memorable than the others.





	1. Chapter 1: Together Again

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I hope someone enjoys this, I love love writing for Saileen. THEY DESERVE THE WORLD!!

Chapter 1: Together Again

Everything always seemed so … dark on this night. Not on the outside; outside kids ran around in costumes, trying their hardest to “just take one” from the candy bowls. The world rejoiced, never paying any mind to the horrors such a night brings. Though no one can see it, as the story goes, the veil is lifted on All Hallow’s Eve and many many devil’s walk the Earth once again. 

But our story doesn’t take place on the outside, no, but inside the seemingly invincible walls of the Hotel Cortez. Los Angeles is no Angel City, but Satan himself reserves this building on this night. Thunder rolled in as it always does, jarring those who slept in the haunted rooms of the Hotel Cortez. Nothing and no one was safe, especially on Devil’s Night. 

Footsteps, too many of them to count, echoed through the lobby as the second set of doors swung open harshly. The elegant fixtures on the ceiling and walls shook as again thunder clapped directly over the building. 

They had arrived. 

 

Iris simply looked up from her book and then back down again, not paying them any mind before pointing up the stairs. The quiet one, dressed in black, his signature symbol pressed to his chest went directly to their final destination for the night. The man with Pentagrams tattooed to the palms of his hands danced and smiled his way behind him while humming a tune no one else knew the words to. Jeffery kept his head down and made his way to the room until a teenage boy passed by. His green eyes were suddenly captivated by him until Iris snapped him out of it. 

“No no. You know Mr. March always makes sure your appetites are satisfied. Go.” The older woman barely looked up from the words on the smooth pages of her novel. Well, that is until John leaned against the counter in front of her. “What do you want, John?” She groaned. 

“Just to say hi Iris, come on it’s the only night I get to go out.” He smiled at her, causing her to return the favor. 

“You all better get going, you know he doesn’t like to be kept waiting.” She reached forward and patted the man’s cheek before he walked off and she went back to reading. 

Everyone else had gone, or so she thought. The desk clerk, an unsuspecting vampire, was looking forward to the quiet night. She just wanted to read and maybe head up to the bar and speak to Liz. Out of nowhere, two hands slammed on the desk and made her jump, dropping her book in the process. 

“What in the hell?! Aileen!” Iris yelled to the only female spirit that showed up on Devil’s Night. 

“I’m uh I’m sorry,” Aileen was out of breath and looking around frantically, her hands hitting the surface of the desk in a chaotic and offbeat manner. “I just need to know where I can find my baby at tonight. Man, I missed her.” The serial killed flicked her head back aggressively, revealing her signature tick while tapping her foot on the ground and waiting for an answer. 

“Oh my god that dreadful one-” Iris stopped herself, seeing Aileen’s eyes grow wide and her insanity begin to cloud them. “I-I think she’s up at the bar like always or wandering around the halls like she does. She knows you’re coming, she’s probably looking for you,” Iris responded quietly. 

“Thank ya,” Aileen said before turning around to go find her lover, but she stopped and her face fell as their eyes met again. “And I know that I only come around once a year, but if you ever talk about her like that again, I’ll make sure you’re just like her. Stuck in here forever.” Her tone was so dark and the insanity that carried through every syllable told Iris that she meant every word, of course, she did. 

Taking the stairs two at a time, Aileen planted her feet on the second floor of the hotel. She flicked her head back again, forcing the hair from her face. The old ripped up jean jacket swayed as she headed towards the bar, craning her neck to see if the woman she was looking for sat waiting as she had expected. 

There she was. The coarse hair, the smoke rolling out of those soft tear-soaked lips, Aileen couldn’t help but get excited. Sally had her back turning towards her, so Aileen motioned to Liz not to say anything and suddenly her arms wrapped around the addict’s waist from behind. 

“Hey there, doll.” Her rough lips pressed against Sally’s cheek and she immediately spun around, tears streaming down her face. 

“I was starting to think you left me for Devil’s Night,” the damaged woman said, anger laced within her words. 

Aileen smiled and pulled Sally off of the stool, making her drop her cigarette on the bar. She pulled her close and kissed her hard. The kiss was desperate and full of lust and longing. Sally giggled and smiled against Aileen’s lips, but it wasn’t enough. 

“Tell me you love me,” Sally whispered into their kiss. 

“I do, baby girl, I love ya!” Aileen yelled way louder than Sally had expected. Sally loved every bit of it. 

Aileen looked over at Liz with one arm wrapped around Sally’s waist, keeping their bodies close while leaning towards the bar. “Miss Taylor, hand me that bottle right there and a six pack, my baby and I are in for a long night tonight.” She smiled and yelled ‘woo’ before shaking her head aggressively and kissing Sally again. Their lips didn’t part as Aileen grabbed the bottle, earning a smile from the one and only Liz Taylor. 

The women stumbled their way to one of the rooms, moaning and clawing at each other with every sloppy step taken. As the door slammed behind them, Sally pushed herself from Aileen's grasp and ran through the room playfully. The Serial Killer tossed the alcohol in a chair and ran after her, smiling wide, both of them longing for each other again but loving the game. 

“Get back here, little missy.” Aileen laughed just before catching Sally and pinning her against the wall. There were tears running down the woman’s face as usual, but even amidst the lust and insanity that filled that room, Aileen Wuornos wiped the salty liquid from her lover’s face. 

“One day Imma get you to stop all that cryin.” Their lips met once again, an animalistic passion possessing them on the one night they got together. Sally ripped Aileen’s clothes off, throwing her shirt and pants across the room before shoving her down on the bed and pulling a deep exhale from her psycho spirit of a lover. Sally straddled Aileen, running her hands down every inch of her from her shoulders to her stomach. The blonde's bottom lip curled under her teeth and she could feel the heat between her legs growing. 

Aileen shoved Sally’s large fur coat off of her shoulders and quickly lifted her dress over her head. This time, when they kissed, Aileen flipped them over onto the bed and laid Sally down. Their passion and twisted love for each other grew that night, but they were completely unaware of the presence of another. 

Patrick March. He watched for just a moment when they first entered the room. He wanted to know what was so important for Aileen to miss his party, and now he did. With a small smirk and a puff of his cigarette, March took his leave after being fully convinced of Aileen's feelings. Her tenderness almost never showed, but for Sally, it seems, it liked to make itself very known. 

Softly humming and making his way down the staircase of the hotel that he built with his bare hands and genius ingenuity, March finally stepped up to the desk and smiled at Iris who was now talking to Liz. 

“Excuse me, ladies. Might I use your phone? I have an important call to make.” The old voice echoed through the lobby as they shoved the phone to him and then went on about their conversation. Patrick picked up the phone and dialed a number he’d seen on an ad. 

“Yes, I need to get in touch with a woman, Billie Dean Howard. The matter is quite urgent. Time, it seems, is once again fleeting, and I’m trying to perform a favor for a dear friend. Please tell her who’s calling.” He paused. 

“The name is March, Patrick March.”


	2. Chapter 2: Hope?

Chapter 2: Hope?

The room which housed a notorious serial killer and a broken drug addict had finally quieted down. The sounds coming from within those four walls drove away any guests or ghosts who decided to make their way near it that night. Pictures fell from the walls, furniture was moved about and clothes spotted the previously spotless room. Now, the two women laid together in the middle of the crinkled up white sheets. 

Sally laid her head in the crook of Aileen Wuornos's neck while she draped one leg over the body of her lover. The sheets twisted and snaked around their bodies, shielding them from the cool air which seemed colder than usual on Devil’s night. Aileen’s fingertips traced little shapes on Sally’s shoulder as they both tried to gather themselves, taking deep breaths and just existing together. Aileen hadn’t ever loved, really loved, before and Sally always loved too much. They seemed to fit perfectly together. Everything Sally longed for, Aileen was more than willing to give; and as they laid there, they both became ever so aware that they only had a few more hours together. 

Tears fell onto Aileen’s chest and there were soft sniffles coming from the blonde. “Hey hey. Stop that, doll.” Aileen wiped the salty drops from Sally’s cheeks and then softly tilted her head up so that their eyes met. “There’s no reason to cry, baby.” Of course it was a lie, but Aileen hated how broken Sally always seemed. She wanted to do more to fix it, but with just one night a year it seemed those repairs were lost in their passions. 

Sally was quiet for just a moment, wrapping an arm around Aileen’s waist and pulling them closer than before. “Do you really love me?” The addict asked, looking up at the dark-haired woman, hoping and praying she would say yes. Sally had always forced the guests to say it, begged some that were stubborn. She wasn’t an idiot, she knew they didn’t mean it, but with Aileen, she’d never wanted to know the sincerity behind those four words more than in that moment. 

The serial killer brought her hand up to cup Sally’s cheek and pull her face closer. Her thumb softly ran over the damp skin before a smile revealed itself on her lips. “Babygirl, I never thought I could really love, not like this, not like I love you. And man,” Aileen paused, looking into Sally’s eyes. “Man do I love you.” 

Sally couldn’t help but smile. In an instant, her face dropped and she crashed her lips onto Aileen’s. She didn’t want to think and the addict within her wanted to force those heartbreaking thoughts out of her mind with something stronger than her own will. Sally shifted her body and soon she was straddling Aileen, their lips still connected in a heated kiss. Aileen sat up, wrapping both arms around Sally before dropping her lips to the woman’s neck. 

“Tell me-” Sally began but Aileen cut her off. 

“I love you, baby.” She responded into Sally’s neck, drawing a breath of relief from her. 

Just as Sally’s hips began to move against her lover there was a knock on the door. Neither of them stopped because neither of them gave a shit. If someone walked in, they wouldn’t stop because they had no time to waste. All of that changed very quickly when Aileen heard the voice of her longtime friend. 

“Aileen. It’s Patrick, I have someone who’d like to speak with you and the other one. Please make sure both of you are decent, “ Patrick March spoke through the door. 

Aileen and Sally both paused before looking at each other and indulging in one last long kiss. “I have to see what he wants, babygirl, I’m sorry.” 

They both quickly got dressed and tried to put the room back together roughly. When they opened the door, Sally was practically wrapped around Aileen’s body. Of course, the killer of men didn’t mind, she held the woman closer with an arm around her waist. 

“Mr. March I’m sorry I didn’t come-” Aileen began. 

“Nonsense. I understand completely. Love is a rare and valuable thing, my dear friend, “ Patrick responded, letting his mind wander for a moment to the Countess. “I find the two of you to be quite a refreshing sight, so I called in a little favor.” The man held out his hand and a blonde woman, dressed in an expensive dress and a nervous expression on her face, came into view. 

Aileen and Sally looked very confused. “Ms. Howard. I remember you, you were here a few years back on Devil’s Night. We had ourselves a good time with you, but what are you doing back here?” Aileen spoke up. 

“Ms. Howard is the only one that I knew of that could possibly help me and you,” Patrick began. “As I said, you two seem to be a match made in … hell, because you know.” He gestured to the hotel and the fact that they were all, except for Billie, spirits. “Aileen and I have been acquainted for quite some time and I was always very impressed with her work, so on this Devil’s Night, I have called Ms. Howard to do something that will benefit us all; I will have another friend around more often than just one night and the two of you will be allowed your affair for much longer than tonight as well.” 

Sally lifted her head from where it rested on Aileen’s shoulder. “You mean you can actually give us more time? How?” She questioned. 

The woman behind March slowly stepped forward and cleared her throat before speaking. She kept her eyes on Sally and not the gaze of insanity given off by the other two. “Mr. March would like me to attempt to keep Aileen here. I have a gift that allows me to see multiple realms at will. It seems that every Halloween, those who Mr. March invites take advantage of the occasion and wonder about freely rather than just in the spirit realm,” Billie slowly explained. “Actually, may we come in, it might take a bit to explain.” 

The two women stepped aside and they all went to the middle of the room and took their seats among the misconstrued furniture. It took about an hour and both women asking a million questions, but they finally were able to understand. 

“So let me get this right, one last time. This hotel is some hotspot for ghosts and you want to force me to stay here by making March ‘invite’ me all year … forever?” Aileen leaned forward and looked at Billie, her mind obviously trying to wrap around it all. 

“Yes. Essentially if you stay here and I ensure the veil stays open for you past Midnight, it should work, theoretically speaking. I just need you, and Mr. March. It might take a bit from me, but I am willing,” Billie finally finished. 

No one had heard much from Sally in a few minutes. She’d made her way other to the window while smoking a cigarette. “Yeah, and what’s the catch?” Her voice was monotone and hopeless. Tears streamed down her face faster than usual as her thumb flicked across the cigarette and ash fell to the ground. 

“There is no catch. I’m doing this as a favor. Mr. March allowed me to film an episode of my show here and while it was not very enjoyable, I profited from it,” Billie assured her while rubbing her hands together nervously. 

“Hmm.” It was all that came from Sally. 

“Alright, thank ya both. I know it’s getting late but can you just give us a minute to talk? We’ll come find you,” Aileen said before standing up and receiving a nod from each of them. 

The Serial Killer walked to the window, placing both hands on each of Sally’s arms from behind and rubbing them softly. “Baby, what’s the matter?” She asked before wrapping her arms around Sally’s waist and gazing out the window with her lover. “What they’re trying to do for us is the best news I’ve heard in a long time.” 

Sally scoffed and looked down. “It won’t work.” Her words stung and Aileen backed away, her tick returning as her head flew back before shaking aggressively. 

“Now why would you go and say that?” Tears stung her eyes, a rare occurrence for the insane woman. “We could have a chance here and I’m not going to let your shitty view of the world take it from us. Now I love you. You’re gonna stop this right now, do you hear me?” Aileen raised her voice, walking over to Sally and spinning her around. Their eyes met and she kissed the blonde hard and heated, the only way either of them knew how. “Now, I said I love you. Get your ass out that door and go find Ms. Howard.” 

Sally looked at Aileen amazed and so in love. No one had ever treated her the way she wanted while giving her everything she needed. The addicts put out her cigarette and walked forward, grabbing the fidgeting hands of Aileen and nodding, she tried her best to believe in this attempt as happiness no matter how many times the feeling had evaded her before. 

“Okay, and I know you say it to me all the time, but I love you,” Sally whispered against Aileen's lips before kissing her one final time. 

Aileen smiled and scooped Sally up. They made their way to the bar receiving a smile from March and Liz. Billie stood to her feet and smoothed out her dress before clasping her hands together and nodding towards the both of them. 

“Are you ready?” She asked, checking her watch. “It’s time.”


	3. Chapter 3: Love Always Wins

Chapter 3: Love Always Wins.

It was now 11:58 on Halloween and standing in the middle of the Hotel Cortez, doors locked and blinds shut, Billie Dean Howard was attempting something she hadn’t before. Holding the veil open for a single soul to reside in a place that their physical remains did not would not only take an exceptional amount of skill but energy as well. 

Aileen and Sally, both too afraid to let themselves really believe in this, stood together next to Patrick March, not looking at anything but each other. Aileen’s arms were wrapped around Sally, studying every inch of her face, most of her still thinking that she would be forced from the hotel in just a few minutes. 

“Now you listen to me. I’ll always come back, no matter what I’ll always come back every year on the same night.” Her voice was soft and no one could really hear her other than Sally. The addict’s hands gripped Aileen’s hips and tears ran down her face and dropped to the floor. She still had a hard time believing it, but watching the tears well up in Aileen’s eyes made her doubts silence for just a moment longer. She nodded and tried to stifle her tears, but failed miserably. 

“Always, baby, I’ll always come back to you.” Aileen’s lips crashed into Sally’s and their kiss was so desperate and full of sorrow that it almost didn’t feel like a kiss at all. 

Liz and Iris stood in the back. Miss Taylor had tears in her eyes and she gripped her friend’s hand. “Oh, I can’t watch this. It breaks my heart every year.” Even Iris had a hard time watching the events unfold every Devil’s Night. Sally was bearable with Aileen around and they seemed to really love each other. 

11:59 and Billie took a deep breath, looking over at March. “Mr. March, I have your consent, your invitation? Please say out loud that you would like Aileen to stay and invite her into your domain.” 

“I do. I invite Aileen Wuornos into this hotel all year around!” March said with enthusiasm. 

Sally and Aileen’s lips hadn’t parted until Sally lost it. She sobbed into Aileen’s neck and ran a hand around her back and wrapped her arm around the serial killer’s waist. Aileen hated this, she hated everything about this, but asking Sally to calm down was both unfair and useless. 

“I- lo-love you so-so much.” Sally forced between sobs and gasping breaths. 

Billie closed her eyes and focused her energy toward the pair, she felt the veil closing all around them as the rest of the infamous killers walked through the lobby to exit. Even the Zodiac stopped to look upon the couple with a feeling of sorrow before exiting. When John, the last one out, waved to everyone and stepped through the doors, they slammed shut so loud it made Liz jump. Billie’s nose started to bleed and there were only ten seconds left before midnight. March hurried to steady the woman gently and as the seconds dwindled a gasp erupted from her. 

Aileen held Sally tighter than she ever had, regretting her decision to allow herself to hope. Suddenly, the lights went out. The entire hotel was dark and Billie fell back into one of the chairs. March lost his grip and stumbled back, hitting a coffee table and falling to the floor. The ground shook and Billie had passed out. Liz and Iris held onto each other and everyone waited quietly. Even the Countess herself had appeared at the top of the staircase to witness such an occasion. 

It was silent, dead silent, for what felt like hours. Then it happened, Billie’s eyes shot open and the lights came back on. She gripped the arms of the chair and gasped, struggling to breathe. Everyone’s eyes were on Billie because the couple, the two they had all gathered here for were gone. March knelt beside Ms. Howard and looked confused. 

“Where are they, at least the other one? What’s happened?” 

Bille shook her head and wiped the blood from her nose. “I-I’m not sure. I did everything I could.” 

The disappointment that flooded the room made everyone drop their heads. The Countess ran her finger across the railing before turning to walk away. Liz and Iris embraced, grateful to have each other, and March stood to straighten out his jacket. Gripping his cane, the man sighed, making sure Billie was alright. 

“If you’d like to you can take up a room here for the night, I’ll see to it that no one bothers you. Thank you for tryin-” March was cut off by a loud whistle. Everyone turned in the direction it came from and the doors swung open. They revealed the two women, wrapped around each other as always. 

“Have I ever told anyone just how goddamn fine my woman is?” Aileen’s voice echoed through the lobby. Sally giggled and started sucking on Aileen’s neck, ravishing her every chance she got. 

Everyone’s eyes lit up and they all met at the doorway. “Where did you two go?” Liz asked. 

“Well, Ms. Howard did most of the work, but Sally had to go with me to where they put me down and bring me back here. I guess it was the only way or somethin’. I’m just happy that it worked.” Aileen smiled at Billie who stood in the back. 

“I was trying to keep you here, where Sally died, but instead it worked in reverse. I’m happy that I could help you both out,” the Medium said weakly. 

Sally lifted her head from Aileen’s neck, tears of joy staining her cheeks. “All of you need to find something else to do because I have years worth of things to do and make up for and I’m going to get started right now.” The two then appeared at the top of the staircase, earning a small smile from even the most feared being in the hotel. Aileen waved one last time and then they were gone. 

Behind the door of one of the rooms, Aileen forced Sally to take a minute. She leaned against the door and pulled the addiction plagued ghost against her. Their lips met, but Aileen made sure the kiss was sweet and softer than usual. “I told you I’d never leave.” Sally bit her lover’s bottom lip and placed both hands on Aileen’s face. 

“I know you did. You’re the only person that’s never lied to me.” 

Finally, Aileen picked Sally up and wrapped her legs around her own waist. They made their way over to the bed and for the first time, they took their time. They spent days together, not wanting to be apart for even a second and no one bothered them. Not a soul was sent near that room by Iris or by choice. The Hotel Cortez was now haunted by another spirit, one that most likely would make many guests her victims, but Aileen was no match for the evil within the walls of the very building. So, what was one more soul really? 

One can only hope no man ever so much as looks at Sally the wrong way or tries anything out of line because then there is nothing and no one that can save him.


End file.
